Assassins of Apollo
by BloodyDojo159
Summary: Before Percy Joined camp he was recruited be Apollo to be his first assassin to stop a being so powerful that Chaos and Uranus couldn't stop. Now during his time at camp his secret is revealed. Would it stand in his way of defeating the 'First Being'
1. Prologue

I do not own Percy Jackson or the roman campers, Rick Riodan does. Note; some of these facts aren't real like Chaos and Uranus aren't brothers etc

Prologue

Third Person POV

Deep into the darkest bit of space there was a being so powerful that its mere appearance could rip the fabric of time and destroy the world. It was genderless but that didn't mean it couldn't have children. It bore two children; one was called Chaos the Almighty and the other Uranus the Great.

After that it started creating everything like planets all across space, it made the first constellation which was of a giant sword, spat out meteorites and comets, made galaxies and the Milky Way but after making those he grew tired and weak. So it thought if it could destroy all of his creations it would regain his powers back. So it tried to destroy everything including his children Chaos and Uranus.

They found out which lead to both of them battling 'it'. The entire galaxy was destroyed as It faced off against his children. Nothing was spared as explosions and shock waves rocked the galaxy. After a long and bloody war Chaos and Uranus managed to seal 'it' into the void which is where that 'it' slept. Chaos and Uranus both knew that 'it' would wake up eventually, even if it took several millenniums 'it' would wake so they started creating the necessities for a way to combat 'it'. 

* * *

><p>Chaos then created the primordial gods the first beings that inhabited the planet known as Earth. Uranus married one of them Gaia the earth primordial and soon they spawned the next generation of life known as the Titans. The Titan Kronos who was the last child of Gaia overthrew Uranus which wasn't that hard since he allowed him to so that Kronos could be the king and keep the cycle going. Uranus retreated to the stars where he and Chaos watched the gods come to life. They like the previous generations of immortal beings killed their own father<p>

Kronus therefore becoming the king of planet earth. They brought with them jealousy, pain, madness and many more but Chaos and Uranus allowed them to live as they spawned many children who were powerful. They watched and checked on 'it' so if it woke from its slumber they could be prepared. They always chose a hero just in case 'it' woke but none of them matched their standards. They however still needed a hero so they chose a backup one but if the time came they could not stand up to 'it' People started worshipping gods so they checked if they made a name for 'it'.

They planted a small thought of 'it' and soon it spread like lice. After waiting for several decades a name was created for 'it'. The name was 'Creator' the first being, the one who made the world from scratch. After they made a name they erased most of the information about the creator. Now after a million and two millenniums 'Creator' has woken up from its forced slumber and it is not that happy with his children who had imprisoned him. The 'Creator' was still weak but it would buy it's time and wait for the right moment to strike back at the world and his betraying children.


	2. The Hidden Secret

I do not own Percy Jackson or the roman campers who will appear in later chapters, Rick Riodan does. Set after Titans Curse but there are a few changes. AU

Percy the Assassin

Third Person POV

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood for everyone except for a certain demi-god. Percy was sitting alone in his cabin wondering what he should do. Apollo had dropped by earlier and said that he would tell the Olympians about him being an assassin.

When Percy was about six he met Apollo, which he saw a lot of wasted potential inside of Percy so he started training him to be his assassin. When Percy reached about twelve he mastered a lot of skills so he asked that he wanted to be social again since Apollo cut him off from the mortal world for about a year.

Apollo agreed so he came to Camp Half-Blood, but after the incident with Atlas, Apollo wanted Percy to be an assassin again to hunt the evil. Percy agreed so now Apollo went to tell the Olympians and to make them swear not to kill Percy.

Percy POV

'I'm so bored' I thought. 'Well I might as well have a few shots at the archery range'. I got up and headed towards to archery range. It was empty since most of the campers left Camp Half-Blood to spend a few months at school. The rest of them were properly lazing around the camp.

I started shooting at the targets. Most of the arrows split the other arrows that were in the dead centre.

After twenty minutes of shotting I heard a twig snap and a gasp. Turning around I came face to face with Thalia Grace. "What." I said pissed off. "You split your other arrows." Said Thalia. I muttered a curse and quickly thought up an excuse. "Well I was using the water in the air to direct my arrow to split."

That got Thalia mad "Just because you can't shot an arrow doesn't mean you have to cheat to make you feel good." That set me off which is not a good thing to do "So what if I cheat, what does this have to do with you?"

"Well I'm part of the hunters of Artemis so it should matter with me since we are all good with the bow. You are abusing archery to suit your own needs." I was so pissed that I'm pretty sure that I was going to blow up this camp. She took a step back with fear on her face. When she gathered enough courage she said "Why are your eyes blue and black?" I replied with a voice so cold it could properly scare the shit out of Kronos "My eyes represent the power I control so that means I control every single liquid on this planet and can control the dead."

It took a moment for her to let that sink in but when it did she just muttered "How" before she fainted. Just as she hit the floor I heard the other hunters come I cursed at my bad luck and held my bow waiting for them to come out. When they did, without warning they fired at me.

Without waiting I intercepted to arrows which caused them to stare at me in shock to which I used to my advantage and fired back my own arrows. Most of them hit the target which was firing arrows at their clothing so it pinned them onto the trees.

Just then there was a flash behind me which caused me to cover my eyes. What is it pick on Percy the one who wants to practice, day? The unknown attacker which I guessed was Artemis shot several arrows at me which I dodged easily and was about to attack when suddenly another flash came which caused me to cover my eyes again.

When the light died I saw Apollo, he walked towards Artemis and said "Before you got to promise on the Styx you disappeared so I'm going to ask again do you swear on the River Styx that you won't harm my assassin or any other assassins I might recruit."

"I Artemis swear on the River Styx that I won't harm your assassins. "Good, so now we have to go to Olympus so I can show you my personal assassin." Apollo came to me and said "After we go wait for a minute before you go to Olympus."

"K" I said.

He and Artemis got their chariots and headed off to Olympus but not before Artemis made the arrows vanish and wake Thalia. The hunters decided to come but not before giving me a couple threats and glares.

After waiting for a full minute I thought of wings and jumped off a cliff. As soon as I jumped I grew wings and flew to Olympus but not before cloaking myself so Zeus couldn't blast me out of the sky.

The life of a shape shifter…..


	3. The Past Unfolded Part One

I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riodan does.

The Past Unfolded

Athena POV

I sat down and watched as the other god except Apollo and Artemis discussed who they thought Apollo's assassin was. I myself of course thought up of some already but I wanted to hear what the other gods thought. Just then the door opened and Apollo, Artemis and her hunters stepped in.

They took their seats as we waited for Apollo to show us where his assassin was. After several minutes I finally had enough and said "Well Apollo where is this assassin you told us about?" He just said "I told him to come a little late because I want to hear who you think is my assassin, I will give you a clue it's a boy and he is from Camp Half-Blood.

As soon as he finished all the other gods including me started naming who they thought it was. After hearing several he said "Some of you guess are far off, anyway you can come in." We then heard the door creak open and then out stepped Percy?

Looking at the other confused faces we all then turned to Apollo who was grinning like mad. Then I suddenly got it I shouted "You telling me Percy is this famed assassin you were telling us about Apollo?" He looked at me and laughed, he said "You should see your face it's priceless." I got angry and said to Percy "Why don't you tell us how you became an assassin."

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

"Well' I started 'I became an Apollo's assassin when I was about six." I restrained myself from laughing at their shocked faces. I then became serious "My mother is Sally Jackson but what you don't know is that both Poseidon and Hades visited my mum."

I turned and glared at Poseidon "Poseidon knew that Hades already visited my mum but he thought that if she had a child he could use him or her to battle against Zeus's child, so he visited my mum when she was starting to be pregnant." I was starting to become furious, just as Apollo was about to calm me down I gave him a glare and continued "He knew of the risks but he didn't care, all he cared about was that Sally's child could be used as a weapon to defeat Zeus.

When I was born my mother died from the power of the two gods but Poseidon didn't care all he cared about was that his chance to rule Olympus was dead since she managed to make it look like I was dead." "After Hades came and buried my mum and me, I manage to get out and crawl away. I was then found by shape shifters who trained m-""Wait shape shifters?" asked Athena. "Yes" I said pissed that I was interrupted. She then laughed and said "There isn't such a thing." "Well Greek gods are alive why aren't other creatures?"

That shut her up "Now let me continue without interruptions." I said. "As I was saying shape shifters trained me so now I can turn into many things like an eagle, lion and any other animal that I can think of except massive animals like the blue whale." I watched the gods faces pale a little. "When I learned the basic forms I went out to train on my own, which gave me more time to practise my other skills." I turned to the grinning Apollo and said "Why don't you tell the rest?" He complied and started to talk.

* * *

><p>Apollo POV<p>

"Well' I started 'it was just a normal day for me, driving the sun around the world anyway when I was passing a cemetery I saw a little kid just laying there on a grave but what shocked me was the aura he had it was powerful, I then realised two things one he was a powerful demigod and two he was bound to attract monsters so I took him in and trained him.

" I looked at the gods "He was really powerful so I thought it would be a good idea to take him to camp-half blood but he refused so I trained him myself. He told me his name was Percy and he was a son of Poseidon and Hades, I didn't believe him but he showed me his powers which were summoning the dead and making it rain. I started to train him on his powers first so we spent the first few months practising them so it was strong enough for him to defend himself from monsters since I couldn't always be around.

I made him train till he almost dropped dead but I was still not satisfied so while he trained I looked for a suitable teacher who could teach him more. After a while I ran into Mr Drahill who I later found out was a shape shifter, I immediately put him as Percy's new teacher. With him as Percy's new teacher I was finally satisfied so I went back here and started to do my normal work.

I didn't see him for years until he asked me for human contact on which I made sure the fury would come at him when he was twelve so he could be sent to Camp Half Blood. Which leads us to here, any questions?" As soon as he said that all the gods shouted their question. Apollo put his hands up in surrender and said "One at a time, children please there is enough cookies to go around."

The gods glared at him but they complied and Zeus spoke first "I think he is to powerful and should be killed." Some of the other gods nodded. "But you swore on the River Styx you won't." I replied with confidence. Zeus cursed but didn't do anything.

"What about his love life?" Aphrodite asked. "I swear if you mess with his love life I will personally send you down to Tartarus myself." I told Aphrodite. She paled and her dreaming gleam disappeared.

"So you could Percy actually fire the arrow in the dead centre?" asked Thalia. "Yes I could" said Percy as he gave her a blank look.

"Son I'm sorr-"started Poseidon but was interrupted when Percy stopped staring at Thalia and turned to him. "I don't care if you're sorry you fish poo (sea scum is used a lot) nothing you say or do will make me forgive you. Even if you go to Tartarus and back I still won't care" shouted an angry Percy.

All the gods looked shocked at his outburst but I wasn't really surprised. I mean come on he has got to be the worst parent in the entire history and that is saying a lot because there were titans like Kronos and Uranus. Using your son to get revenge on your brother and when he was presumed dead not even caring he just mourned for his loss for revenge.

Well I looked at Percy to see him already to go. "Hey, Percy" I called. He looked at me. "Do you mind if you look around for some demigods or spirits with potential to make a great assassin?" Percy shook his head and walked off to who knows where. "Why didn't you ask to look for mortals too?" asked Athena. "We don't need to involve mortals in this titan war," I replied and looked at my sister. "We need to talk."


End file.
